Field of the Subject Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates generally to the field of sample preparation. More particularly, the subject disclosure relates to a method and device for automated concentration of particles for enhancing the sensitivity of subsequent analysis methods.
Background of the Subject Disclosure
The difficulties of detecting and quantifying dilute materials in liquids are well known. Existing systems all begin to fail as analyte concentrations decrease, eventually leading to a non-detect of the analyte at very low concentrations. This poses a significant problem to national security, for example, the postal anthrax attacks of 2001 and the subsequent war on terrorism have revealed shortcomings in the sampling and detection of biothreats. The medical arts are similarly affected by the existing limits of detection, as are the environmental sciences.
The detection limits of existing analytical systems that quantitate particles in solution do not disqualify their use in studying analytes or particles that fall below these limits. Rather, methods are needed for concentration of the particles prior to analysis.
Particle concentration in liquid is traditionally performed using centrifugation. Centrifugal force is used for the separation of mixtures according to differences in the density of the individual components present in the mixture. This force separates a mixture forming a pellet of relatively dense material at the bottom of the tube. The remaining solution, referred to as the supernate or supernatant liquid, may then be carefully decanted from the tube without disturbing the pellet, or withdrawn using a Pasteur pipette. The rate of centrifugation is specified by the acceleration applied to the sample, and is typically measured in revolutions per minute (RPM) or g-forces. The particle settling velocity in centrifugation is a function of the particle's size and shape, centrifugal acceleration, the volume fraction of solids present, the density difference between the particle and the liquid, and viscosity of the liquid.
Problems with the centrifugation technique limit its applicability. The settling velocity of particles in the micron size range is quite low and, consequently, centrifugal concentration of these particles takes several minutes to many hours. The actual time varies depending on the volume of the sample, the equipment used, and the skill of the operator. The nature of centrifugation techniques and of the devices used to perform centrifugation requires a skilled operator, thus making automation and integration into other systems difficult.
Centrifugation techniques are tedious in that they are normally made up of multiple steps each requiring a high level of concentration from the operator. It is common in most microbiology laboratories to process large numbers of samples by centrifugation on a daily basis. The potential for human error is high due to the tedious nature; and as stated earlier automation of these techniques is difficult and costly.
Other concentration techniques have been explored and primarily fall into three technology groups—microfluidic/electrophoretic based, filtration based, and capture based. Each of these techniques has advantages and disadvantages.
Traditional flat filtration methodology is used to capture particles from a liquid onto a flat filter, usually supported by a screen or fritted substrate. Many different methods of filtration exist, but all aim to attain the separation of two or more substances. This is achieved by some form of interaction between the substance or objects to be removed and the filter. The substance that is to pass through the filter must be a fluid, i.e. a liquid or gas. The simplest method of filtration is to pass a solution of a solid and fluid through a porous interface so that the solid is trapped, while the fluid passes through. This principle relies upon the size difference between the particles contained in the fluid, and the particles making up the solid. In the laboratory, this if often done using a Büchner funnel with a filter paper that serves as the porous barrier.
One disadvantage of the physical barrier method of filtration is that the substance being filtered from the fluid will clog the channels through the filter over time. The resistance to flow through the filter becomes greater and greater over time as, for example, a vacuum cleaner bag. Accordingly, methods have been developed to prevent this from happening. Most such methods involve replacing the filter; however, if the filter is needed for a continuous process this need for replacement is highly problematic. Scraping and in-situ cleaning mechanisms may be used, but these can be unnecessarily complex and expensive.
In one example, bacteria may be removed from water by passing them through a filter supported in a Buchner funnel to trap the bacteria on the flat filter. Aerosol particles containing biological materials can also be trapped in the same way. For analysis, the trapped materials are often re-suspended in a known volume of liquid. This allows back-calculation of the original aerosol concentration. One method validated by the Edgewood Chemical Biological Center uses 47 mm glass-fiber filters to capture reference samples for biological analysis. The bacteria are extracted by soaking the filters overnight in 20 mL of buffered saline solution, then vortexed for 3 minutes to disrupt the filter material completely. Subsamples or aliquots of these suspensions are then provided for analysis by viable culture, PCR, or other methods.
Other technologies for concentration of biological particulate matter exist. Sandia National Laboratories, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, and other organizations have developed microfluidic devices that separate and concentrate particles by dielectrophoresis or electrophoresis. These units use microchannels and electric fields to move or collect particles. Sandia has also developed a system that concentrates particles at the interface between two immiscible liquids. Immunomagnetic particles are commercially available for use in the separation and concentration of bacteria.
Various methods exist for concentrating organisms in liquids prior to detection. Historically, the most common method is to enrich the sample in nutrient broth and then cultivate an aliquot of the broth on an agar plate. The biggest disadvantage of this method is the time requirement. It normally takes five to seven days before organisms can be enumerated on the plates. Other concentration methods include various filtration based methods, adsorption-elution, immunocapture, flocculation, and centrifugation. It is problematic that to date no automated methods have been developed that can rapidly concentrate a large volume of water into a very small sample volume and do this task efficiently. In fact most of these methods fail in each of these areas, most notably efficiency of concentration, and ease of use.
A considerable amount of research has been performed using hollow fiber ultrafiltration to concentrate bacteria, viruses, and protozoa from large volumes of water. Most of the methods described are not automated. Generally these systems are capable of concentrating 10 to 100 L water into 100 to 500 mL of concentrated sample; however, it is further problematic that none of the demonstrated technologies provides concentration into volumes of less than 100 mL. Even this volume is much larger than desired for the best possible detection when the concentrator systems are coupled with downstream detection apparatus. This means that a costly and time-consuming second manual concentration step is required to bring the final sample to the desired volume.
The alternative concentration systems described above, although automated, do not provide significant advantages over traditional centrifugation for many laboratories, including microbiology, biotechnology, and clinical biology laboratories. These laboratories require a high level of certainty that sample to sample contamination does not take place. The alternative, automated concentration systems, have significant fluidics that samples are exposed to and in many cases it is, at best, costly and, at worst, impossible to replace these fluidics lines between samples.
The potential for carryover of particles of interest or signatures from one sample to another and the potential for growth of bacteria within the system fluidics significantly limit their applicability to clinical laboratories. In general, microbiology and biotechnology laboratories have adopted the use of disposable components in nearly all work.
A concentration system with a disposable fluid path that is capable of concentrating biological materials from relatively large volumes of liquids would have significant applicability to clinical diagnostics and microbiology and biotechnology laboratories. Spin columns that contain an ultrafilter or microfilter type membrane filters and can be placed into a centrifuge or in some instances use positive pressure to drive the liquid through are a relatively new device that is now seeing wide spread use in these laboratories.
These centrifugal spin columns overcome the contamination issues associated with other concentration systems and also overcome many of the issues associated with using centrifugation to concentration biological materials; however, the spin columns are costly, due to their complexity, and still require significant manual manipulation and pipetting during operation. A fairly high skill level is also required for their use.